


Teddy Bear

by OhVena



Series: Leave me to bleed [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Heavy Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: "You were comforting and quiet, how did love become so violent?"





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Melanie Martinez song "Teddy Bear" https://youtu.be/pyuAEmge5p8

I remember the day Saeyoung brought you home. He had taken you from the hospital and immediately led you to his bunker.

I was furious that he hadn't given you the proper help you needed. Furious that he assumed he knew what was best for you.

_Maybe if you had gotten help back then, things would have been different._

The moment you had walked through the door, I could tell you were in severe pain. You were still suffering from drug withdrawal and your eyes held a crazy, agitated look. Saeyoung had been guiding you inside when you ripped your arm away from his hand, pure hatred glowing in your eyes.

Betrayal was still etched into your heart and I couldn't help but feel the tug of my own at your state.

Anger had seeped deep into my bones as I cursed at everyone who had hurt you. At Rika for drugging you into submission and brain wash. At V for not telling the RFA sooner when it could have been stopped and for letting Saeyoung get into hacking. At Saeyoung for not taking you to therapy and deleting the case files. At Zen and Yoosung for living in their ignorance and sending Rika off. And at myself, for feeling so helpless.

* * *

The days had gone on with only so much that I could do.

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were made every day by me as I forced the two of you to at least eat half of it.

My work had paid off as you started to look healthier. The promises of ice cream after dinner worked as motivation to wipe your plate clean.

On one of the nights, I had gotten up to go to the bathroom when I heard whimpers coming from your room. I had gone to check in curiosity to find you crying in your sleep. You were having a nightmare and seeing you in such a state broke my heart. You looked like a lost child.

I had gone over to softly shake you out of your sleep, "Saeran. Wake up. Saeran"

Your eyes had opened in fright, looking around wildly as you painfully clutched my hand.

"It's okay, you're fine. It was just a nightmare" I had soothed while firmly squeezing your hand back in assurance.

"Don't tell Saeyoung" you had whispered, visibly shaking.

"I won't. Here," I said as I pulled up a chair beside your bed. "Try to go back to sleep. I'll be right here" I had promised with a tired smile, my full bladder forgotten.

You had eyed me warily before falling asleep, soft puffs of air coming out of your lips every so often as your white hair fell around on your pillow in the form of a halo.

I couldn't help the tug on my heart at your vulnerable state.

Sleep had won me over after that and I had fallen asleep clutching your hand.

* * *

Every night after that I had woken up to your curled frame in my bed. Sleep came more easily to you, is what you had told me and I wasn't about to deny you that.

Now fully rested and with a stomach full of food, you had started to look happier. Ice cream seemed to cheer you up and I made sure to take you out to places I'd thought you'd enjoy. Cat cafés, sweet treat conventions, and fairs.

You secretly loved every moment and I'd sometimes catch you smiling to yourself as a cat ate out of your hand.

And each time I watched you smiling with such carefree, I understood my love for you.

* * *

You were visibly happier but the resentment for your brother was still clear as day and that was something I wanted to fix.

I had decided to confront you about it one day.

"Saeran?"

"What?" You had responded as you played on my Nintendo 3ds.

"We need to talk, about your brother" I had said gently before taking a seat next to you.

"What is there to talk about?" You had replied coldly, your gaze turning steely.

"I know he's an idiot but he cares about you. He isn't to be blamed for everything-"

You had closed the console harshly before looking at me in anger, "What? Do you love him or something?" you had spit out.

"What? Of course not, I love you and-"

You had taken in a shaky breath as your eyes had widened. "You what? Love me? "

I had stared at you in horror as I realized I had accidentally spilled my feelings.

"Saeran I-" you didn't let me finish as your lips had attached to mine is a desperate kiss. One full of want and need that it made my head spun from the intensity.

"I, like you too" you had responded with uncertainty, cheeks dusted red. I couldn't help the grin that had spread across my face. I had leaned in to give you a chaste, sweet kiss.

"Thank you, but you need to listen to what I have to say first."

I had told you everything that I knew. How Rika was mentally ill, how she had brainwashed everyone in Mint Eye, how she had lied to V and Saeyoung, how V was blinded by his love for her until the very end, and how Saeyoung had worked himself to death every day with the belief that you were safe and happy.

You had stared at me in unsureness, digesting the new information I had given you.

"It's a lot to take in and I know that it might be hard to believe but," I engulfed my hand around yours, "I'd never lie to you Saeran" I had replied softly.

After that day, you had made an effort on not being so mean to Saeyoung; You even participated in some of the events he thought up of.

We had started dating not long after and I loved you with my very being. You were so much happier that I couldn't help but cry when you told me you loved me for the first time.

Your nights weren't plagued by nightmares as often as they used to be and you had even taken an interest in baking.

I had stitched you up with care and love, putting my heart into you.

But I was a fool to think that I alone could fix you.

* * *

It started the day I had come home late from school. You were waiting for me in the living room in total darkness.

"Where were you?"

"Dear God, Saeran. You scared the living daylights out of me"

"Answer me"

"My ride ditched me so I had to find a new one. It took some time but I spotted a classmate. Sorry, I didn't call you, but my phone died" I had replied with a smile as I removed my shoes.

"And this classmate was a guy"

"Uh, yeah, he was. Why?" I had responded in confusion.

"Are you an idiot? He likes you! It's evident by his Facebook posts"

"Saeran, were you stalking him?"

"Yes, is there a problem? I have to make sure you're safe"

I had sat down next to you and given you a gentle smile. "I love you, not him. And if it makes you feel better, I won't take rides from him anymore"

You had visibly relaxed and kissed me, the conversation long forgotten.

At the time I had put it off as harmless jealousy and fear of abandonment. I wasn't afraid of it, but I soon would be.

* * *

There were several other instances where it happened again and soon I found pictures of classmates and friends in your bedroom with their faces covered in sharpie.

I wasn't sure what to make of this, unease growing in knots.

 _Should I be worried_ , I had found myself asking. I didn't want to believe that you were reverting back to a former mold of yourself.

But then I had found myself alone.

My friends would avoid me, classmates feared me and I knew that this was your doing. You had gone too far and I wasn't about to stand by it.

_How had our love become so violent?_

Our days were filled with screaming and crying, angry sex becoming a form of coping. Fits and broken objects took up the Choi household that it forced Saeyoung to spend most of his time at his workshop.

I had finally had enough when you had pushed me into a vase that broke and littered my hand with shards of glass.

We both had looked on in horror as my hand bled out, staining my white dress in blotches of red.

"(Y/N), I-" you had started to reply shakily, despair written all over your face.

"No, Saeran. I've had enough. We can't do this anymore. This is for the best" I had sniffed. I wasn't crying due to the pain in my hand. The tears were caused by the shattered expression you had given me.

"Goodbye, Saeran" I had sobbed out before leaving.

* * *

I had moved out soon after, my nights spent in tears as I recalled our relationship.

I didn't know you anymore. What happened to you Saeran? You were so comforting and quiet,

And now here you were with your hands around my neck, your smile cynical. It didn't quite reach your eyes as they were ridden with anguish

"Why did you leave me? I love you, can't you see that?" you had cried, your raw broken voice causing a lump to form in my throat.

"Saeran, I-"

"But if I can't have you then so be it. No one will" you responded bitterly, your hands tightening around my neck.

I gagged, gripping your arms in a silent plea. I needed to reach out to you, this wasn't you: not entirely you at least. There was more to you Saeran, you were more than the despair and anger that drove you.

"We... can get... you... help." I wheezed, using up what little oxygen I had. But I didn't care, I needed to make you see. Feeling myself growing dizzy from the lack of oxygen, I closed my eyes as they started to fill with tears.

Opening them once more in one last attempt, I gazed into your cyan eyes in hope that I could get my message across to you: I still love you.

Your drive wavered, hands growing limp as your gaze grew hopeful. You engulfed me in a hug as I cried and sputtered into your chest.

"We'll get you help. We'll both get help" I whispered as your hug tightened.

 _Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_  
_You were comforting and quiet_  
_How did love become so violent?_  
_Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear_  
_Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me_


End file.
